The Fever
by artemis-nz
Summary: Yugi gets a fever. Yami helps the only way he knows how. Yami/Yugi.
1. Fever

Yay, my first decent sized fic! I busted a gut writing and trying to perfect this one, so reviews would be very much appreciated! ...makes puppy eyes at any and all rabid yamixyugi fangirls (or fanboys) A little shounen-ai but no yaoi – no likey no readey!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weak sunlight filtered in through blinds into a small room, where a form tossed and turned restlessly on the bed, sheets tangled wildly around him. Then it was still for a time, with early morning silence punctuated only by the faint sound of birds in th large tree outside.

Beep beep beep...

The sleeping boy made no response, and the beeping continued.

Beep beep beep...

For five minutes more the beeping persisted, until another person formed suddenly beside the bed in which the boy still rested.

Beep beep bee –

The shrill noise stopped abruptly as the elder male regarded the box intently for a moment, before pushing random buttons until the beeping died away, leaving the room in silence once more. The young boy slept on, wrapped in a soft cocoon of tangled sheets.

"Yugi?"

The boy continued to lie, eyes still closed.

"Aibou?"

When still the boy made no reply, the imposing male approached the bed and shook the boy gently in an attempt to rouse him.

"Come, aibou, wake up."

"Hn?"

"Yugi, do you not have to attend school today?"

"Wha... oh no, school!"

The boy named Yugi sprung up, untangled himself roughly from the sheets, took one or two small steps while the room seemed to spin around him, and promptly fell back on the bed with a soft groan.

"What is it, aibou?" asked the other, concern evident in his voice.

"Yami... my head hurts..."

Yami sat down next to the boy, taking in his small, now shaking form and his unnaturally flushed cheeks. Then with steady hand he lightly felt Yugi's forehead.

"You have a fever, Yugi. You should stay home and rest."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, Yami. I really only have a slight headache – I feel better already, I just got up too fast. Besides, I promised Joey I would show him a new duelling move..."

So saying, Yugi struggled to get back up and off the bed. Two minutes later he was dressed and heading somewhat unsteadily down the stairs, Yami close behind him.

"Aibou, shouldn't you at least – "

"No time, I'm late already, bye Yami!" called Yugi as he raced out the door.

"– have something to eat?" said Yami to the closed door. With a frown of concern he watched out the window as Yugi disappeared down the road.  
_I hope he will be alright..._

---------------------------------------------

"Yuug, you ok?"

"Yeah, Yugi, you don't look so good."

"Cut it out you guys, I'm fine, really", replied Yugi, smiling around at his friends. He put on a big smile, although he really did have a bad headache now, and was feeling a little too warm.

"Well if you're sure..."

"'Course I am, now lets go." Yugi smiled again. It was nice to have friends who cared about him, but he hated to see anyone worry over him. The beel rang signalling the start of school, and everyone milling about outside began to file in.

---------------------------------------------

Yugi couldn't concentrate, and as school slowly progressed he felt more and more unfocused. And for some reason he couldn't fathom, Yugi was starting to feel really hot now, though everyone insisted it was a cold day. He was relieved when the bell rang, and he could make his way home and evade his friends' concerned looks. He quickly left the school grounds, waving goodbye to Joey and Tristan at the gate. Yugi started off quickly, eager to get home, but soon felt tired and slowed down, his bag heavy on his shoulders. It began softly to rain, then harder and harder still, rapidly soaking the small teen as he trudged, head down and eyes curiously heavy.

_So tired... but cant stop now, Yami will worry..._

Yugi kept walking, breath creating mist in the air as he panted.

_Why is it so hot... I cant see too well... need to rest..._

Yugi's steps faltered as he stuggled to keep his eyes open. He spotted a tree near the park through the sheets of rain and headed for it, hoping to gain shelter from the rain and biting wind.

_Just a quick rest, then I can go home... only for a minute..._

Yugi's eyes closed.

---------------------------------------------

Yami paced up and down, worried about his aibou. He should have been home by now, and it was getting steadily darker out there, with rain pouring in torrents. He had called Joey who had already arrived home, but said that Yugi wasn't with him or anyone else – he had left for home at the same time as usual. Four-thirty came and went, and still no Yugi. Starting to panic, Yugi called through their mindlink, but received no response. Enough was enough. Not bothering to grab an umbrella, Yami raced ouside and down the street, hoping to spot Yugi somewhere still making his way back. Giving up on the mindlink he began to call aloud, listening desperately for a reply.

"Yugi! Yugi, where are you?!"

Still running, he neared the park, then abruptly began sprinting towards a tree as his keen sight spotted a smudge of blue against brown trunk.

"Yugi!"

He reached the boy and frantically checked him over for any injury. He found none, to his immense relief, but his eyes narrowed as he felt his aibou's forehead, mentally berating himself for letting Yugi ever leave the house. Yugi made no response to Yami's tpuch, but began to shiver. The elder boy picked him up and simply ran, as fast as he could, knowing that Yugi had to get warmed up and quickly. Reaching the game shop, he sped up the stairs, Yugi still lying limp in his arms. He then lay Yugi on the bed and pulled off his wet jacket and footwear.

"Yugi? Come on aibou, please wake up!"

Yugi began to stir, and opened his eyes.

"Yami...?"

"Yugi! Oh thank Ra! You have a serious fever, aibou. Get changed while I find some medicine to get your fever dow. Understand?"

Yugi nodded, too tired to argue. Wearily scrambling into the warmer clothing, he placed the golden necklace carefully on the table beside him, still shaking and feeling dizzy even from that small movement.

"Here, aibou, drink this."

Yami helped Yugi to a sitting position and made sure he drank all of the glasses' contents, though he made a face at the bitter tasting liquid. Easing the boy back down, Yami heaped blankets on the bed then knelt beside it, unblinkingly watching as Yugi fell into a restless sleep.  
_Oh my aibou, you look so sick. Please get better, you just have to..._

---------------------------------------------

Yami woke suddenly from his doze at Yugi's bedside, hearing his light cry out as though in pain. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, he peered over at the huddle of blankets, paling at what he saw. Yugi lay on his back, head thrashing wildly from side to side. His cheeks were deeply flushed, his skin ashen, and he was shivering violently. As Yami took these details in the boy gave another weak cry, eyes still tightly shut. Yami found his aibou's hand and clasped it in his own.  
"I'm here for you, aibou, no matter where your dreams have taken you."

---------------------------------------------

_Yugi stumbled through the mists, calling for his Yami. It was so cold now, and he couldn't see very well. None-the-less he walked on, searching desperately. He didn't like this place, it was too dark and really much too cold... Yugi began to call out loud, crying out for help as it grew more misty and Yugi got more frightened._  
"_Yami! Where did you go? Please don't leave me here alone... Yami!"_

---------------------------------------------

"Yami!"

The taller male looked on in growing alarm as Yugi continued to shiver and shake and call for Yami in desperate tones.

"Don't leave me!"

Yami tightened his hold on Yugi's hand, trying to let his know he was right there beside him even if that wasn't so in the dream. His aibou kelt stuggling however, and Yami searched his mind trying to come up with a way to calm him down. He began to sing softly under his breath.

"_If I could right the wrongs that make you cry...  
I make a promise not to say goodnight..._  
'_Cause I'm holding on__  
With a love so strong__  
And I can't imagine a day without you by my side..."_

Slowly Yugi began to calm, eventually lying still although shivering still wracked his body. Yami was at a loss for what to do next. He knew he had to warm Yugi up somehow, but he had tried everything... hadn't he? No, not quite everything, he realised. Yami stood looking down on the young teen in indecision. Then, once again hearing Yugi's small cry of fear, he pulled off the blankets and slid down beside his light before pulling them back to cover both of them. Yugi still shook, the dops of rain seeming to keep time with his panting, and Yugi moved closer, wrapping his arms around Yugi's in an effort to stop the trembling and let him know he was near.

"Please, Ra, let my aibou be alright..." Yami prayed aloud, tears running unashamedly down his face at the state Yugi was in. The rain seemed to lessen at his words, as did Yugi's shivering. Yami dared to hope that Yugi's fever would soon drop, as he hugged him to his body. Soon Yami too fell asleep, still embracing his aibou protectively.

---------------------------------------------

Early that morning Yugi came back to his senses, listening quietly to the soft breathing coming from his left. He turned his head slightly to look, and felt strong arms tighten unconsciously about him at the movement. Eyes still half shut. He listened a few more moments before closing them again, content. He wasn't cold anymore, though the warmth radiating from Yami's sleeping form was pure bliss. Yugi snuggled closer, head lying comfortably on bare chest.  
"Yami... arigatou...", whispered Yugi softly, and Yami stirred but did not wake. Soon the room once again grew quiet, and rays of sun peeped through the blinds, warming two boys who dozed peacefully, asleep in each others arms. 


	2. Confrontation

**Yay look at all my reviews! Thx heaps you guys... I was originally going to keep the story as a one-shot, but I'm now inspired to write more. So, back by popular demand (hehe, always wanted to say that), I give you, Chapter 2 of The Fever. One more chapter after this, and then it will be finished... keep the reviews coming, cos they help!**

Yami awoke two hours later, feeling relaxed and deliciously rested. He lay for a few moments, just listening to the sound of his aibou's deep and even breathing, and feeling with a pang of pleasure the closeness of their two bodies, side by side. Very slowly he slid Yugi's arm off his bare chest and got out of the bed. Yugi muttered something incomprehensible, then was silent again, and Yami watched him as he dressed, marvelling at how serene and innocent his aibou looked as he slept. Yami watched his light a while longer, thankfully noting that his skin had once again returned to its original shade and that his cheeks were no longer flushed. Then, not wanting to wake Yugi, a flash of golden glow was seen as he disappeared back into the puzzle.

---------------------------------------------

Some minutes later Yugi stirred, yawned, and stretched out as he began to wake. His headache had finally gone, but something was niggling at the back of his mind... suddenly it came back to him. Yami! Yugi was puzzled. He was sure the spirit had been with him before, yet now there was no sign of him. He remembered, vaguely, his hand being held, and soft words spoken as he shook with cold...even....singing? But hadn't Yami been there after that, in the early hours of the morning? Yugi felt disappointment flood him; he had been so sure Yami had lain with him that night, but...maybe after all it was just a dream. After all, why would Yami, powerful spirit of the puzzle and ancient Pharaoh actually love s small boy...wait a second...love!? As Yugi sat there, stunned by his own thoughts, he was forced to admit it to himself. Yes, he loved Yami. He couldn't believe he had never realised the feeling before. Yami had always been there for him, through everything, and had always put Yugi's needs before himself, and all the while, as Yugi watched Yami protect him with his very life, the feeling had been there – a feeling of excitement, and fear, and extreme joy all at once. Love. So he loved Yami... but how could Yami ever love him back? Sighing, Yugi got up and dressed, all the while thinking that someday, he would be forced to tell of his feelings for Yami...and what would happened then?

---------------------------------------------

Yami paced his soul room, up and down, up and down, thinking. He loved Yugi. He knew that now. Of course, he had always loved his Light. He had constantly been fiercely protective of Yugi, because he could not bear any hurt to befall him. It had begun with a deep respect of Yugi's courage and dedication, and then awe at his purity and great selflessness, until finally...well, suffice to say Yami could now not imagine a single day without his aibou. Love. And last night, it had been the final completion of this feeling... he could no longer deny that feeling, and knew that soon, very soon, he would have to let Yugi know of it. But how would his Light react to this? What if he didn't love him back, or, even worse, thought it wrong that Yami love him? None the less, Yami _would_ tell him... when the time was right. Yugi might reject him, but the worst thing was the not knowing, and the emotion resounding in his entire being, which screamed, 'tell him'! The time was coming ever closer, and, Yami was certain, in the very near future, he would find out how Yugi felt, one way or another.

---------------------------------------------

Blue... the sky was a deep, brilliant blue, thought Yugi as he gazed out of the window into the night. Blue, like me. All day he had been trying to work up the courage to say his feelings, but had never gotten past the first few stuttered words – partly because he hadn't known what to say, and partly because Yami had been oddly abstracted. Yugi walked over to the mirror, looking forlornly at the reflection staring back at him. The sight, to his eyes, was depressing. Pale, skinny, short... a shrimp. Not like Yami, who was tall and lean, and strong, with eyes full of mystery and the wisdom of hundreds of years. How on earth could a great once-pharaoh ever fall for him? Sighing softly, the boy went to bed, dreaming of his Yami.

---------------------------------------------

The tall spirit entered the bedroom and saw his light asleep on the bed. Crossing the small room, he found himself watching Yugi sleep once again. It was one thing Yami was sure he would never tire of, and it put his mind at ease to see his aibou sleep so peacefully. Especially since Yami had been worried all day that something was wrong – Yugi seemed to be jumpy, and kept starting sentences he left unfinished; something the small boy rarely did. As Yami was thinking this, he had been staring off into space when –

"Yami?"

The spirit in question jumped.

"Aibou, I did not think you were awake."

"Is something wrong, Yami?"

N-no, of course not, aibou. Just thinking. Go back to sleep."

---------------------------------------------

Yugi tramped up the stairs the next night, depressed. Another day gone by, yet another day with his feelings still locked up tight. He had tried, tried so hard to tell him. He had awoken the night before to find Yami standing beside him, staring off into space. Yugi knew something was wrong, but Yami had denied it. But he was lying, Yugi was sure. He had _stammered_. Yami _never_ stammered. The smaller teen had been determined to tell Yami right then, but, looking into those deep, vivid eyes, the words were halted before they had even begun. And today... well, there had just been no opportunity. Yami had been avoiding him, and Yugi had at first been confused, then hurt. So Yami didn't only not love him, he actually didn't want to be around him. The very thought was like a knife to the stomach. Tears filled the large purple eyes as Yugi once again stared out the same window; the release of days of pent up emotions. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, and spun around to see Yami standing before him.

"Yami!"

"Aibou... there is something that I must tell you."


	3. Sweet Confessions

**Ok, the last chapter of The Fever is here! And after that... well, who knows. For now I'm all out of plot lines for any of my favourite pairings... if anyone has any ideas for new stories or just a review on this one, it would be mucho appreciated!**

Yami climbed the stairs in the evening, steeling himself to speak to his light that minute. He had been carefully avoiding Yugi the whole day, first scared that Yugi would say something about the night before, then because his mind was in turmoil about what he would say to describe what he felt. But he could put it off no longer – it was now or never. While his head was calmly instructing him to turn back now before he made a complete fool of himself, his heart would not allow him to do so. Reaching his destination, Yami paused outside the bedroom, took a deep breath, then walked purposefully in. Yugi was standing with his back to the door, so that he did not notice Yami come in. The taller male laid his hand gently on his hikari's shoulder, and Yugi spun around to face him.

"Yami!"

Yami jumped right in.

"Aibou... there is something that I must tell you."

But Yami stopped, realising his aibou had been crying.

"Yugi, what is it? Why are you crying?"

Yugi stared at him, then looked down at the floor and mumbled something Yami couldn't catch.

"Yugi?"

"I love you!!"

Yami could only stare in shock, thoughts running in flashes through his head. Yugi loved him? Had he heard aright? After all his worrying and fretting that his aibou, who had captured his heart with his innocence and his bravery, might not return his feelings, or even shun them? Yugi _loved_ him?! Just then, Yugi broke away, shoving Yami's hand from his shoulder and running towards the door. A few seconds later, the front door slammed. Yami stood, still stunned, then pulled himself together and ran out into the rain after his aibou.

---------------------------------------------

Yugi ran. And ran. His only thought was that he had to get away. Yami didn't love him, had only stared in disgust as Yugi blurted out his heart. Yami didn't love him, and now Yugi could only replay that scene, over and over in his mind as he ran as though his life depended on it. Finally he stopped, unable to run further. He had passed the park, and the school, and was now by another small grove of trees, standing there in the pouring rain, breathing heavily. So heavily did he breathe that once again he didn't hear another person approach until he heard his name spoken, gently. He froze at the sound, then slowly turned to face him.

"Yami, I..."

Yami waited, concerned.

"Gomen, Yami, but I can't help it, no matter what you think of me now. I do love you."

Yami said nothing for a moment, and Yugi began again to sob gently, his heart aching with both longing and despair.

"Please stop crying, aibou. I had no idea you felt this way... you see, it is I who though my feelings would not be returned... because I love you."

Yugi felt his heart miss a beat, and his breath caught in his throat as Yami's words began to sink in.

---------------------------------------------

For a long moment, both stood in the rain, slowly getting wetter and not speaking, words completely beyond them. Then Yami knelt so he was equal with Yugi, and carefully, tenderly, wiped with his finger the traces of tears still damp on his aibou's cheeks. Looking deep into those purple eyes, he saw there what he had never before recognized for what it was. Love. Overwhelmed and still unable to speak, he pressed Yugi to him, and both teens embraced, with the rain falling around them from the heavens. Finally, Yami found the words, and spoke huskily.

"Shall we go home then, aibou?"

Yugi nodded.

"Yes. Let's go home."

Arms still about each other, they made their way back, utterly oblivious to anything except each other.

---------------------------------------------

"Yugi, I'm home!"

Yugi's Grandfather closed the game shop door behind him and shook himself off, the rain still falling gently from without. When there was no answering reply from his Grandson, he climbed the stairs that led to Yugi's room. Stopping outside the door he knocked and called out softly.

"Yugi?"

Still no answer. Opening the door, he switched on the light and stared at the scene before him. In the bed was Yugi, fast asleep with a smile gently tugging at his lips. And beside him, arms closely entwined around him was...

Chuckling quietly, Mr. Motou eased the door closed again, a smile gracing his own face. He stood outside a moment, seemingly deep in thought. Then he made his way back downstairs, still grinning.

"Well", he said to himself. "And it's about time!"


End file.
